The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree broadly characterized by its very productive and regular bearing of fruit which is uniformly large and globose in shape, and having a dark purple skin which is tenacious to pale yellow flesh, the flesh clinging over the entire surface of the stone. The new variety further is broadly characterized by its general similarly to the Simka Plum Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,882), differing therefrom in several important characteristics including the greater size of its fruit and the ripening thereof about three weeks later than that of the Simka.
It has long been recognized that prospective consumers of fruit, and in particular potential purchasers of plums, are influenced in their buying decisions, in large part, by the aesthetic appeal of a given variety. The Simka Plum Tree has long been known as a regular bearer of large, rose ebony colored fruit having pale yellow flesh. However, while the Simka has obtained a certain degree of commercial success, it has long been known that it would be desirable to provide a plum broadly similar thereto but which ripens later than the Simka in order to provide a dark-skinned, attractive fruit at a time during the season when few varieties of similarly appearing plums are available. Further, it has long been known that it would be desirable to provide such a plum having not only an attractive, even exterior coloration but also having an aesthetically pleasing, uniformly globose form with firm, delicately-flavored flesh.